step up 4ever
by Gigi24
Summary: When Amu was little she moved away from New York due to her fathers job, leaving behind her 2 best frinds like siblings to her  and crush. Now she comes back and joins her schools dance team. what happens when they compete to win the world championship.
1. i dont want to dance

Amu fussed with her school map, she was never good with directions.

"I'm assuming you're new?" said a girl with light brown hair.

"Yeah" Amu nodded.

"Hi I'm Manami" she said.

"I'm looking for the science A.P class." said Amu

"Yeah, you just go straight down this hallway and then go to the second floor and its he third door on the left." she said

Amu's head shot towards the open doors of the school that 7 teens have just entered, she could tell she wasn't the only one watching them.

"Who're does." asked Amu nodding her head towards the teens.

"Those are the most popular kids in the whole high school. Those two in the front are the leaders, that's utau a junior and ikuto tsukiyomi a senior, the three behind them are rima mashiro and naghiko fujisaki, sophmore, and kukai souma, junior, then the last two are the youngest they're in freshman year yaya yuki and kairi sanjou." she said.

I studied them, the Tsukiyomi's and Souma looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. The only thing I knew was that Ikuto was _fine_.

"Ikuto!" came a rather annoying voice.

They all rolled their eyes rolled their eyes and sighed, she saw most of the kids that were staring get back to their own business once again. She saw Yaya hiding behind kairi clinging to his arm like a scared 5 year old.

"Who's that?" asked Amu.

"That's Sayaa, she's not really that popular but thinks she is and tries to act like them, she's dating ikuto but still nobody likes her because she is a spoiled snobby brat, I got to go, Bye Amu." said Manami walking away.

How could he be dating that I mean REALLY! Sayaa ran over to Ikuto and kissed him but Ikuto pulled away as soon as their lips met.

"I'm going to the mall today you girls are coming with me." she said.

"No!" they said bluntly.

You could feel the evil aura around rima and utau. Sayaa loked at Ikuto and whinned.

"Nope we got tryouts today." he said.

Sayaa glared at rima and utau and they glared back but Sayaa cowered and stomped away.

Amu's P.O.V

They continued walking but then Utau stopped only a few feet in front of me. She whispered something in Kukai's ear and they looked directly at me. Then next thing I know I'm being glomped by a junior.

"Amu is that really you!" says Kukai.

Then something clicks in my mind and I remember. Of course!

"Hey Utau." I say as I hug her and nod answering Kukai's question.

"Who's this?" asks Rima.

"Guys this is Amu Hinamori she was a friend of ours in elementary but moved to Japan due to her father's job." said Utau standing straight dusting off her uniform(pic in profile)(they live in america XD).

"Amu this is Rima, Naghiko but you can call him Nagi, Kairi, and Yaya." said Kukai.

"You forgot about me." said a husky voice coming from behind them, they parted to reveal...

"IKUTO!" I said as I hugged him but quickly let go from embarrassment .

"Nice to see you too Amu." he chuckled.

"RING, RING".

"Well we better get to class." Nagi.

Before I knew it Rima had snatched my schedule away from my hand and was looking at it.

"Well you have first period with Naghiko and I." she said

As we seperated I couldn't help but notice Rima clinging to my arm and glaring at Nagi. I scrunched my eyebrows in a questioning way towards Nagi.

"That's a good sign!" he laughed

As we were walking up the stairs I caught a glance of a flyer that said dance team tryouts were going to be held at the gym today after school. Might as well tryout.

*****AFTER SCHOOL******

I went to the locker room changed and put on gray sweatpants and an off shoulder pink shirt with an undershirt underneath(well duh) and white Nikes.

As I got to the gym there was music blasting. I peeked inside to find a table set up in front with Nagi by a stereo plugging in ipods, kairi not paying attention to the girl dancing instead typing on a laptop, yaya sitting on top off the table scribbling down on a clipboard, utau was sitting back looking at the girl with the tip of a pencil in her mouth, kutau had a bored expression with his elbow on the table and cheek on his fist, rima's eyes were twitching. I looked over at the girl and she wasn't the best dancer. There was someone missing.

_Where was Ikuto_

I looked up to the bleachers and there was Ikuto with his hands behind his head, leaning back, not even paying attention.

"NEXT!" yelled Rima as she unplugged the iPod.

I entered the gym and threw my iPod at Nagi.

"Shuffle" I ordered.

"Amu are you sure" he questioned.

"Now!" I commanded.

He plugged it in and I started free styling. First was Moves like Jagger then Fame, Party rock, and I ended with Give me everything.(vid in profile of her dancing). As I danced I glanced at Ikuto and he was watching me intently.

"Auditions are over." he said as he jumped down.

How could he jump from that height and still be alive!

Kukai went to tell all the kids auditions were over but got stopped by a mob of fangirls. Utau then went to glare at them and they backed off.

_Jealous much, I wonder if they're a couple_

Then he kissed her as a thank you.

I started to scream like a fangirl in my head. I mean her 2 BFF's finally going out who wouldn't.

"Amu you're in." said Nagi.

"No." I said bluntly.

"No?" said Kairi.

"Yeah, I just tried out to prove that I'm better than any of you, I don't want to join." I said.

"Then compete against Tsukiyomi, he's our best dancer and captain." said Rima.

I nodded "Nagi get the floor boards." said Ikuto.

"Ikuto she's new." protested Nagi.

"I'm no newbie, I was born to dance." I said with a smirk.

Nagi lifted 2 floor boards to reveal some kind of trampoline thingies.

Then Dynamite started playing and Ikuto and I started jumping all around, dancing on the trampolines and the floor. (vid in profile).

I rolled my eyes as I watched him dance and gave up cause I didn't feel like dancing. He smirked as he finished.

"Whatever." I said as I strolled out of the gym.

****AFTER SHE LEFT (not Amu's POV)****

"When do we start tryouts tomorrow?" asked Kukai.

"Amu is probably the only student that can compete against Ikuto." said Rima.

"But she doesn't want to join." said Nagi.

"Doesn't mean we can't make her." said Utau.

"How are we going to do that ?" asked Kairi.

"We have a secret weapon." said Rima.

"Which is..."trailed of yaya.

"Ikuto!" said Rima and Utau in unision.

"No." said Ikuto who was resting his eyes through the entire conversation.

"Yes, for Amu, please Ikuto." begged Utau.

"Fine." he sighed.

"Great, Bye!" his team said as they pushed him out of the gym.

"You know what to do!" called Utau.


	2. Why?

Aiko-chan: i don't own SC or any material from step up trilogy

After Amu left she changed into a purple long sleeved shirt, a light pink skirt, leggings and out of her dancing sneakers for converse, grey legging, and leg warmers . Then went for a walk and was sitting on a doorstep when Ikuto approached her.

"So how much do you hate? " asked Ikuto

_*******Flashback**********_

"Bye, Amu." said Kukai, giving her a hug.

"Bye Amu!" cried Utau with tears in her eyes.

Amu waved and started getting in the car when someone grabbed her wrist and spun her around. As they did this she caught sight of midnight blue hair, it was Ikuto. Then next thing she knows Ikuto's lips were on her. It was a short kiss but it meant the world to Amu and Ikuto even if she was too dense to figure that out. He slowly pulled away, hugged her and said bye.

_*******End of Flashback********_

Amu giggled at the memory "No, I don't hate you I missed you." Amu said with her face resembling a strawberry.

"I missed you too, strawberry." smiled Ikuto

"I remember you used to call me that when we were little and I called you Iku and Utau Utaee, which really pissed her off."Amu laughed

"Hey, hear that?" asked Ikuto

"What?"

(The rest of the scene is in my profile XD)

"Shall I walk you home?"asked Ikuto bowing down and extending his hand for her to take.

"Well not considering the fact that we live next to each other, sure."

"So you never told us why you came."

"Did you not want me to come back." said Amu pretending to be hurt.

"NO, NO,NO, I was just curios, I missed you." Ikuto panicked

"Well I'd rather tell you tomorrow when everybody is there."

"OK."

"So Ikuto why do date Sayaa if you hate her, and don't tell me you don't, cause I know you do."

"Well actu..."

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn that's alright because i like the way it hurts just gonna stand there and hear me cry that's alright because i love the way you lie i love the way you lie."

"Hello," Amu answered her phone "Hi Tadase-chan,Oh Sorry, I'm doing great, Yeah, I'm alright, Yeah, Yeah, So how's Lulu, I miss her too, Okay, Love you too, Bye."

"Sorry, that was Tadase I haven't talked to him since I left."

"Who's Tadase."

"Oh um... that's my boyfriend(my hands are burnin when i'm ritin this)

"And who's Lulu?"

"Oh she's my uh well let's see, Utau's my sister, Rima's my best friend, Yaya... I guess she's my baby sister so Lulu must be my cousin.(IDK)"

"Well you should break up with Tadase."

"WHAT! why?"

"Well it's obvious he's soon going to cheat on you with Lulu."

"I..I..I c..'t believe you!" Amu said as tears ran down her cheeks

She then ran into her house leaving Ikuto under the moon alone in the night sky with his thoughts to himself."

_LATER THAT NIGHT_AMU'S POV

I heard a thump on my balcony.(wonder who it is ;P)I went over to see who it was, I know stupid right but my mind was on something else. Until I opened the curtain to reveal Ikuto. Then I opened the balcony door.

"What do you want." I said bitterly

"I wanted to apologize I shouldn't have said any of that and I was being an idiot." he sighed

"Fine your forgiven, I'll see you tomorrow okay." I said as I kissed him on the cheek good night.

As I was heading inside something hit me.

"Wait Ikuto how did you get up here."

"Well there are vines going up beside your balcony so I just climbed them." he said finally geting over shock.(but she's too dense to know that)

"Okay, WAIT, WHAT, THAT'S DANGEROUS!" I yelled

He chuckled and kissed me on the nose good night. I wasn't really surprised he did when we were young it was like his trademark just like his smirk.

I then went into my room and fell on my bed thinking.

_Why did I like when Ikuto kissed me_

_Why did it feel different when I was with Ikuto then Tadase, not a bad different though_

_Why did I feel annoyed when Tadase called me, I thought I would be happy talking to Tadase_

_Why did I forgive Ikuto so easily_

_Why did I have so many questions_

*********************************IKUTO'S P.O.V*******************************

_Why did I have that feeling of anger when Amu talked to and about Tadase_

_Why did it feel so good when Amu kissed me on the cheek_

_Why did it feel so right when Amu and I danced_

_Why did I say that that upset Amu_

_WHY?_


	3. i got an idea

Aiko-chan: sorry i haven't ritten 4 so long, I was so I've been busy w/ school so I'll probably update fridays and weekends so i dont own anything except for... nope i dont own ANYTHING

_************************THE NEXT DAY**********************(LUNCH)_

I was in line for getting lunch when I overheard some girls talking about utau

"OMG I she hasn't been seen for over a year, I can't believe she's doing a concert in 4 months."

"I know right don't you see how utau tsukiyomi resembles utau hoshina and they have the same name, no wonder she is so popular."

I walked outside and over to the poplars' table and bursted out laughing. After I calmed down I sat up straight.

"I can't believe that everybody in this school can't figure out that you're Utau Hoshina and that Hahaha that the owner of Easter is the father of you two." I laughed

Ikuto smiled and started chuckling with delight. Everybody looked at him like he was out of his mind except for kukai and utau, they were grinning like fools.

"Um Ikuuutttooo." Nagi said slowly

"Are you Okay?" asked Rima

"What do you mean?" I questioned

"Well you see Ikuto hasn't laughed... actually he hasn't smiled since... 5 years ago." said kairi pushing up his glasses from the bridge of the nose.

"Well now that I think about it the last time I saw him smile was after you left for Japan." said utau as my face grew red and ikuto had a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"DING" rang the bell

*****************************************PRACTICE************************************

Amu changed into a sports bra and sweatpants and went to the gym.

"Hey!" she greeted

"Hey amu this is rikka and hikaru they are on the dance team too but they are in 8th grade." said utau introducing a blonde boy and a pink haired girl.

"Hi!" Rikka said enthusiastically and hikaru just gave a small wave.

"Hi." I said back

"So Amu you never told us why you moved back here." said Ikuto

"Well we moved back to the states about 2 years ago but we couldn't find your address or number. Then about 3 months ago we my dad came in contact over the internet with Easter and found you guys dad's number and our parents planned for us to move here and right next door but I wanted it to be a surprise for you Utau and Ikuto so we kept it a secret." explained amu

"Aw Amu you're so mean not telling me." pouted Utau

"So guys what happened when after I left?" asked Amu after she giggled a bit.

"After you left Ikuto was happy for about a week but then he got depressed and started driving me and utau crazy talking about you looks like he missed you alo...Ow." yelled kukai

"That's not what she meant." growled Ikuto after slapping him upside the head.

"After you left we all kept on going with middle school but it wasn't the without you, later on we met rima and nagi and we hanged out with them then we met yaya and kairi and we all were close except for ikuto he stayed away from even though he sometimes did go out with us but didn't have true fun though. After a while kukai and I started going out and rima and I got yaya and kairi together. Hikaru and rikka are also dating and that's about it." explained utau ignoring ikuto's glare

"Hm what about rima and nagi they sure act like a couple?" asked amu remembering how rima always fights with nagi in class.

Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, Rikka, and Yaya busted out laughing rolling on the floor and nagi and was chuckling slightly and amu could feel the glare rima was sending her way and kairi and Hikaru were sweatdroping.

"They don't get along exactly good, Rima practically hates Nagi." said kairi

"Moving on Ikuto what is the dance team about?" asked Amu trying to change the subject because of rima's evil aura.

"Well we have tried to get to the world championship for 2 years know but have never made it. We are suppose to do a couples dance at school after we enter online and one of the judges comes to our school if they like how we dance we're in." said Ikuto after everyone calmed down.

"Ok so what have you guys done before for your routine?"asked amu

"Well usually rima and nagi and kukai and I do a couples dance." said Utau

"Well why doesn't Ikuto dance after all he is the second best dancer." Amu scoffed

"Ikuto doesn't like to dance with any persons." said yaya.

"You know now that I think about it Ikuto used to always dance with Amu when we were little." said Kukai.

"Ok and what are you guys' talent?" asked Amu

"Talent?" questioned kairi

"Yes, you guys are BFABB." said Amu

"BFABB?" asked Rima

"Born From A Boom Box."(dont own) said Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai in unison.

"Well yaya was in ballet so she's really flexible, nagi is our floor master he used to be in classical dancing and then started street dancing, rima can groove to the beat, Rikka was in gymnastics and does tons of flips, Hikaru can pop and lock it, and utau being a singer knows how to dance and has shown kukai a lot of steps, and kairi dances too but is our manager as well, when the competition isn't on kairi gets us gigs." explained Ikuto

"So Ikuto what are we doing for the couples dance?"asked kairi

"Actually I have an idea." spoke Amu

"Amu." said Nagi but got interrupted by her

"Ikuto you can trust me." said Amu looking him straight in the eye

"Very well what do you have in mind?" he said

"Well..." Amu started as the team huddled in a small circle around her.

Aiko-chan: Oooohhhh cliffy hahaha well hope u liked it so R&R cuz I seriously wont rite if u dont cuz then i'll think u hate the story :'(


	4. you're in love

_************************THE DAY OF THE SHOW**********************(BACKSTAGE)_

Everybody was nervous except for Ikuto and Amu.

"You guys ready?" asked Utau

"Utau calm down we have practiced for 3 weeks even on weekends, we are so ready." encouraged Amu

"Amu is right we are going to show does mean ladies that we can work it!" cheered Yaya

"It's almost time to go on so get ready." said Ikuto to the girls because they were the ones that had to go on first

Kukai and Utau gave each other a quick kiss, Kukai punched Amu lightly on the forehead for good luck, Ikuto gave Amu a nose kiss, Hikaru had given Rikka a kiss on her hand, and Nagi gave Rima a quick kiss on the forehead. But before Rima could hurt Nagi Kairi started the music. Kairi was D.J, if he wasn't needed to dance he usually did music. The song playing was Electropop. The girls went out first and later were joined by the boys.(vid of routine in profile)

_AFTER THE SHOW_

"Great job!" said Kairi hugging Yaya

"Ikutooooooooooo!" yelled the same irritating voice or sayaa before pulling Ikuto into a kiss

"I got to go." said Amu through clenched.

"Hey Amu wait up." yelled Rima after her

"Nice move Ikuto." scolded Utau

"Amu please don't!" yelled Rikka

"Amu wait for Yaya." yelled Yaya as the 4 girls ran after Amu

"Come on Ikuto sweetie I'm going to buy a prom dress for when you ask me for prom." sneered sayaa(conceited + desperate much)

"Who says Ikuto is asking _**YOU **_to prom." said a glaring kukai

"For your info Ikuto is _**my **_boyfriend so he is so going to ask me to prom." she said

"Sorry Sayaa but we have dance practice at my house today." said Nagi with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Oh Okay Bye Ikuto." she said before again she practically made out with him

After Sayaa was out of sight and they had gotten into the car Ikuto spoke "Thanks guys for the save."

"Why do you date her have you not liked Amu since you were young." said Kairi

"Amu has a boyfriend and I don..." Ikuto got interrupted

"Oh so she has a boyfriend, Ikuto seriously every girl in school is dying to date you and you are dating sayaa out of all the girls that are actually pretty. So don't tell me Amu hasn't fallen for you already, I bet her boyfriend was just to forget about you." said Nagi

"Naghiko is right she did get a little jealous when sayaa kissed you." said Hikaru

"Listen I don't like her like that." said Ikuto

"Yeah when you realize that you have never stopped loving her then don't come to us or the girls on what to do." said Kukai

But before he could open his mouth to protest his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Hello.. Yes of course...yes it hasn't changed...Ok well meet you there then." he said

"The lady that went to our school for the judging is meeting us at my place lets go." he said starting the car.

***************************WITH AMU**********************************************

Amu had run to the park where Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, and her had always gone when they were kids. She sat down in one of the swings as tears rolled down her cheeks.

_Why was she crying she loved Tadase right? RIGHT? RIGHT!_

"Amu!" called Utau as she, Rima, Rikka, and Yaya ran after

"Hey." said Rima as she sat down on the swing next to her.

"Is Amu OK?" asked Yaya sitting down in front of her on the sand with Utau and Rikka

"Yeah I'm fine I just don't know what came over me I must be missing Tadase a lot." said Amu

"Tadase?" asked Yaya

"Yeah my boyfriend." answered Amu

"_That's_ why you think you ran off." scoffed Rikka

"I can't believe you're still dating him when you're head over heels with Ikuto and he is in love with you." scoffed Utau

"I don't like Ikuto." murmured Amu with her face reddening by the minute.

"Oh come on he was the happiest he had ever been since you left when you came back." said Rima

"Yeah Amu even if you or him doesn't want to admit or don't realize it yet you are made for each other." said Yaya(she's going to have bad grammar cause they talk English and I'm not going to use chi or tan or any of that)

"Then why is he dating sayaa, he has to like her to date her." demanded Amu

"Nobody knows why he is dating her but everybody knows that he practically hates her, haven't you seen her try to kiss him before he barely does that." said Utau

"Please I don't want to talk about this." begged Amu

"Oooooh Yaya has an idea why don't we have a slumber party."(guess who said that)

"Yeah that'll definitely get your mind of things." said Rikka

"Great idea lets have at my house." screamed Utau now getting excited by the minute.

But what Amu didn't know was the plan scheming in Utau's head but Yaya, Rikka, and Rima had the same goal as her and quickly caught on.

***************************************A WHILE AFTER********************************

Utau's short P.O.V

We had already gotten to the house and were doing normal beauty stuff any girl does at a slumber party. We had gotten here before Ikuto because the park was only about 3 minutes away from my house. It was perfect I had everything planned out I was just missing one stinking ingredient THAT DIDN'T SHOW UP ALREADY! Then I heard the door unlock and footsteps were running up the stairs but those weren't anybody's footsteps

Normal POV

"Hey girls... Woah what the heck has happened to you guys." said Ikuto once he opened the door to reveal the girls with smashed avocados on their face (like a facial)

"It gives Yaya and the others prettier skin!" yelled Yaya as everybody covered their ears but she suddenly had a mood change and glared at Ikuto.

"Okay well you look like zombies." Ikuto said "Sorry!" he said noticing the glares Utau, Yaya, Rikka and Rima were giving him.

"But Amu refuses to do it because it's gooey." said Utau

"Amu doesn't need to do that her skin is naturally beautiful." he said as a tint of pink appeared on Amu's face.

"Uh...U-U-um, Ikuto what were you going to say when you came in here." stuttered Amu

Ikuto blinked twice before answering "Oh yeah the judge from the competition is downstairs, so wash the green stuff off of your face. Oh and sorry for whatever." he said

"We aren't mad at what you said to Utau, Yaya, Rikka, or me." said Rima stealing a quick sorrowful glance at Amu, but Ikuto noticed this.

"Well I'll meet you guys downstairs." said Amu as she walked out the door.

Ikuto said a quick "Hurry up!" before he ran after Amu

"Hey." he said grabbing her wrist before she could get downstairs .

"I'm sorry." he said

"For what?"

"The girls looked mad at me for something I did to you."

"It's nothing."

He slowly got closer and closer to her and took her face into his hands his lips only inches from hers.

"Sorry." he said

She gave a small nod as he leaned in closer, surprisingly neither stopped each other.

"Ikuto what are..." Rima trailed off as she saw Amu as well

"Oh...Um we're sorry if we interrupted something." said Utau with a smirk plastered on her and Rima's face and a giggling Yaya and Rikka next to them.

"Come on lets go to see if we got in or not." sighed Amu taking Ikuto's hand and running downstairs


	5. We're In!

Aiko-chan: OK so I've been meaning to write this chapter in like forever but I was kinda stuck so here it is. Whew, finally got it done! I don't own Shugo Chara or the Step Up trilogy (soon to be a 4th movie)

When Amu, Ikuto, Rima, Rikka, Utau, and Yaya got downstairs they saw a women in a suit with shining straight brown hair sitting on the coach with her legs crossed and making small conversation with the boys.

"Hello." smiled the woman as she saw the girls and Ikuto

"I am Pearl." she said shaking everybody's hand

After everybody was seated Pearl started "Well looks like you got in." she said

Everybody cheered as Pearl congratulated them.

"Now remember you must be in New York next week." she said getting up

"Why don't you stay for some tea?" offered Nagi

"Oh no, I must be going!" she said

"Oh but we would love to have you for a drink." Ikuto flashed an innocent smile

"W-Well if you insist." she blushed

"Actually we have to practice for the competition, bye!" Amu said slamming the door in her face

When Amu turned around she saw Ikuto smirking, Kairi's and Hikaru's eyebrows raised, Yaya giggling, and the rest snickering.

"I'm hungry!" whined Yaya

"Yeah me too." growled Kukai's stomach

"Well we still have to celebrated why don't we go to the Pizzeria." said Nagi

Everybody nodded and Utau led the way to the garage. When they entered the garage Amu's mouth fell open there were five Harley Davidson motorcycles, one midnight blue, purple, green, yellow, and orange.

"Amu can ride with me." said Ikuto suddenly

"Okay so we ride as we always do then." said Utau getting on behind Kukai on the orange one

Yaya and Kairi got on the green one, Hikaru and Rikka on the yellow one, and (surprisingly) Nagi and Rima on the purple one. The boys all started the motorcycles and they all left, Ikuto and Amu were the only ones left.

"Well are you going to get on or not." Ikuto smirked

Amu blushed and got on behind Ikuto.

"Hold on tight." he yelled as he started up the motorcycle

Amu hesitantly put her arms around his waist. At first she was stiff but soon leaned forward onto his back. They soon caught up with the rest of the crew at a stop light and they all stayed together. They got to the Pizzeria and parked. They all sat down and Ikuto waved a waiter over.

"Hello what would you like to order today." she said winking at Ikuto

"Can we have 10 Pepsis and 2 large cheese pizzas." said Ikuto after gathering everybody's orders

The waitress scribbled everything down without even taking her eyes off of him.

"I'll get it right away." she said

Ikuto winked and said a quick "Thank you."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"So how does this work, the competition I mean?" asked Amu

"Well we fly down to Miami.." Nagi started

"WAIT WHAT! You mean Miami in Florida! Who said anything about Florida." said Amu(they officially live in NY)

"Well yeah, we have to go there that's where the competition takes place." said Kukai

Amu nodded so they would go on.

"They send us an e-mail or give us a call telling us what day and time and where we have to perform." went on Rikka

"We need to go through 3 more stages to get to the finals." said Yaya

The waiter came coming with their orders, it was a different one it was now a male. He had dark brown spiked hair and an athletic figure which caused all the girls in the restaurant to swoon over him even Amu, Yaya, Utau, Rikka, and Rima. He brought the two pizzas in one hand and a tray full of Pepsis in the other. Though there were millions of girls looking at him he only had eyes for one girl, Amu.

"Hello." he said flexing after he put down everything on the table

"Hi." said Amu giggling

"So is everything all right here?" he asked

"It just got better," said Amu "How could you carry all that stuff you must be really strong." said Amu batting her eyelashes

"You want to come and prove it." he said smirking

As Amu was about to get up Ikuto held her back by putting his arm around her shoulder.

"There is a spill over there you better get it." he said glaring at the waiter

The waiter sighed and caught Amu's eyes and left. Even after the waiter left Ikuto's arm stayed securely around Amu's shoulder. Amu glared at the girls due to their giggling and quickly changed the subject to erase the memory of the events that just happened.

"So when do we leave for Florida?" asked Amu taking a bite of her pizza

"Pwbly tamowo monin." mumbled Kukai with his face stuffed with pizza

"And what are these "3 stages"?" asked Amu

"We compete 3 times, the first is all girls, then all boys, and the last one is a surprise," said Ikuto facing her "They call us with what to do and they give us 3 days to prepare, but Kairi has mad hacking skills and can get into their system so we can prepare earlier."

After everything was clarified for Amu they started talking about what had happened over the years, and high school. Then the most unexpected happened. Amu felt a warm, soft, liquidy object at the corner of her mouth, she then realized it was Ikuto's TONGUE! Amu gave a small shriek and fell off her seat. Everyone was laughing.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" yelled Amu propping herself up on her elbows

"You had tomatoes sauce on the corner of your mouth." said Ikuto offering his hand to help her up

Amu completely ignore his hand with a stubborn 'hmph' sat back on her seat in the booth.

When they were finished the boys took the girls home.

Ikuto parked the motorcycle in Amu's driveway and walked her to the door.

"Good night." Ikuto said getting only inches from her so their noses were touching

"Night." whispered Amu

They both got closer and closer and then...Amu pulled away.

"W-w-ell I guess I'll see you tomorrow." she stammered hurrying inside

Amu hurried upstairs and fell on her bed thinking

_What was happening, what has gotten into me?_

It was 1 in the morning and Amu was trying to turn around but she couldn't there were a pair of arms holding her tight. She turned around startled.

_Who was in her bed!_

Amu saw a pair of midnight blue eyes half covered by some blue hair that felt like fur, shinning in the moonlight drilling through her honey. She screamed and kicked the person off her bed.

"IKUTO!"

Aiko-chan: K so there you have it so I need to say some stuff first

1. check out my fav. website w i x . c o m / g a l i a 2 / g i r l t a l k (with no spaces)

2. I know this story isn't mine but the author won't IM me back and I love this story but it's discontinued so check out 'The Eight Powers' and I'm holding a contest the person can IM me or review in one of my stories that they have a contest entry and the 26 chapters must be the same, it must be amuto, rimahiko, kaiya, and kutau. Please title it: contest entry for The eight powers, or something like that.

3. Also holding a contest for a story called Making Music due to the author's death. And again title it: contest entry for Making music. It must be amuto too and the previous chapters will be the same

4. I won't be updating much with school and stuff but i promise I won't disappear for 2 years ike other authors

THANK YOU! AND R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Aiko-chan: heyy I'm so so sorry I haven't updated for so long because my computer has been broken and i got this new laptop for Christmas and I have so many projects going on right now so I may not update every single weekend. I have been experiencing writers block with one of my most popular stories Black Diamond vs. The Guardians but I'm not discontinuing it though. I was originally going to make another story based on the Korean SONG Kiss by Dara but I have decided to mix that in with Step up 4ever so I'm discontinuing this story but I will make a remake though it will be a bit different and Amu and Ikuto won't know each other from childhood and Ikuto will be new to the school not amu but there still be the same dances and couples so I hope you like it. It will also be called kiss not step up 4ever. Please tell me if I should delete this story or keep it and make a remake. If anybody wishes to take it over please IM me. Thank you for all your support hope you like the remake.


End file.
